Ouija
by Green Wayfinder123
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. It was harmless, just a game! It shouldn't have hurt him this badly. Conni has brought a Ouija Board over to Silas's when his parent's are at his sister's dance recital. It should have just been good fun, but the spirits the board summons have a different idea. Now Silas is in the hospital, and Conni has to explain what happened. Rated for ANGSSSSST.
1. Chapter 1

_Just so everyone knows, if one story doesn't really fit with Silas's story, then it will not be in his point of view. If it's about him and how he became Silas Phantom, then it will be. Just wanted to clear that up._

_So, how was your day?_

The gurney rushed through the doors. Doctors swarmed around it, pulling it and strapping various devices to the boy laying on it. They shouted out orders, frenzily running into a room. The boy on the gurney looks awful. His skin is pale, and his eyes are sunken. A thin sheen of sweat covers him from head to toe. A mop of white hair on his head is messy and greasy. A monitor beeps erratically, being in sync with the boy's heartbeat. His breathing is shallow and labored.

Outside the door to the room, a doctor halts a group of people. Three of them share the same features as the boy inside, obviously his parents and sister. The other three are African-American and stocky. One of the African-Americans is a young girl. Her bright green eyes are filled with tears behind her thick glasses. She's staring at the tiled floor blankly, sniffling and sobbing at times.

Eventually, the families had sitten down, and the doctor retreated into the room. The boy's parents realized the African-American girl's saddened state. They asked what happened, the girl giving a teary-eyed response, and her lip began to tremble.

She began to explain what happened to the boy with the white hair, and how she'd hurt him when she played with forces she never should have gone near.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was just supposed to be a game," Conni began, her eyes glimmering with a batch of brand new tears. "I got it in the mail, and I wanted to show Silas. I thought he'd think it was funny, what with all the ghost stuff." She sniffled. She looked at his mother, whose face was contorted in pain and worry for her firstborn son.

"I never wanted to hurt him, I swear," she sobbed. "It's just... after _Harper_... I just wanted to cheer him up! He seemed so down."

Silas was sitting on the couch in the usual postion; upside down. He'd always sitten like that when he was watching TV. He just liked it better, and, lately, it made his upside down life seem rightside up.

You know, his world full ghosts.

He aimlessly flipped through the channels, not really wanting to watch anything. What he actually wanted to do was sleep, but he'd had some trouble doing that lately. You could tell; he had really dark bags underneath his eyes. Whenever he try to even take a nap, the first thing he dreamed about was _fire._

Needlessly said, he woke up screaming and sweating up a storm, his heart pumping so fast it was likely to explode.

Besides, TV was mind-numbing. He could use some of that about now.

Buuuuuut, of course, the doorbell rang.

_I though Mom and Dad were at Deanna Rose's dance recital,_ Silas thought. He wearily wandered over to the door, looking though the peephole.

A bright green eye behind a thick glasses lens peered back at him. Silas flinched back at the sight before he realized who it was.

"Jeez, dude, get a grip," he muttered to himself and opening the door. Conni flashed him a big smile that showed all of her teeth, holding up a large box. Silas glanced at it, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know what this is?" Conni asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"It's... A box?" Silas tried, shrugging.

"No, silly!" She giggled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back into the house, closing the door behind them.

_What happened to the time when I didn't let anyone in? _Silas inquired to himself

Conni skipped to the living room and placed the box gently on the table. Then, she proceded in opening it, making sure its contents were visible.

Silas's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.


End file.
